dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Boss Wolf
Boss Wolf, also known as the Wolf Boss, is the leader of the Wolf Army and the secondary antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2. Biography Early life Nothing is known about his childood or how he became a guard at the Gongman City palace. It is not known how he gained control of the pack. He lead he wolves to help Shen destroy the Giant Pandas. When Shen was exiled, the Boss and his pack went too. ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' The Wolf Boss and his pack spent twenty years hiding the mountains finishing the weapon for Shen after being exiled from Gongmen City. When the weapon needed more metal, Shen sent the pack to find more.They raided the Musican's Village and stole all the metal they could find. Po and the Furious Five showed up and fought with the wolves. The Wolf Boss howled and sent his troops into retreat. He hammered Po in the face after the symbol on his armor sent Po into a flashback. Shen move the pack back to Gongmen City after the weapon was done. He used it to destroy Master Thundering Rhino. The Wolf Boss arrested Master Ox and Master Croc and threw them in Gongmen Jail. The pack ran wild around the city until Po and the Five showed up again. The Wolf Boss reported back to Shen and told him a panda had survived their raid twenty years ago. Shen ordered the Boss to capture Po and the Five at all costs. When the Five broke free of their chains, Shen had to pack destroy the palace. When the boat fleet sailed for the harbor, Po, the Five, and Masters Shifu, Croc and Ox attacked the fleet. Shen ordered the Boss to fire the weapon and kill them. The Wolf Boss refused to risk killing his own brethren in the crossfire, standing up to his master. In response to this defiance, Shen throws one of his knives at Wolf Boss's chest and he fell to the deck. It is unknown either he survived the wound or if he was killed when Po destroyed the ships. Personality The Wolf Boss is very cynical and level-headed in a fight. He is loyal to Shen.However, when Shen ordered for the weapon to be fired, he refused for safety of his pack. This showed he was more loyal to them than Shen and it was enough for him to defy orders. Description He is a big wolf with dark gray fur and white back paws. He has a black mohawk that runs down his back. He wears Shen's symbol on his armor and fights with a huge spiked hammer. He is missing an eye, which is scarred when Po's father hits his face with his hammer. Fighting Style The Wolf Boss uses a spiked hammer in a fight rather than his claws. He feels more secure ganging up on a fighter with his pack. He relys on overpowering the enemy by brute strength and sheer force. He is an excellent fighter with his hammer and makes up for his lack of Kung Fu with the other members of his pack. Gallery Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Wolves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Those stabbed to death Category:Those killed at the ending Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Presumably Deceased Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains